


Into the Darkness

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup meets Pitch Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a Pitch x Hiccup fanfic. Go easy on me. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Hiccup didn’t know how he got here. He was just roaming the woods of Berk after a particular nasty day of dragon attack. Well, dragon attacks were usually nasty it just so happened that he made it a bit―and by that he meant marginally disastrous―worse. His contraption was poised to fire, the target in perfect aim, all he had to do was pull the lever and his invention will throw the bola for him―the thing compensating for his disability to throw the bola himself. (Hey it was heavy and his arms weren’t built for such an activity, you really can’t blame him.) Hiccup’s palms started to sweat, his mind having second thoughts about doing this. But an image flashed before him: villagers chanted his name deafeningly, cheering and lifting him in the air, and his father’s face breaking into a proud smile.  The elation of being recognized not as the runt of the litter but as the hero of Berk throbbed in his heart and it was enough―the boy knew he had to do this.

Without a second’s hesitation, the Viking child pulled the lever with all the strength his thin arms could muster. A Monstrous Nightmare busy with hoarding a flock of sheep into a corner was unaware of the danger a small boy posed a few yards away from him. A loud _thwak_ caught the dragon’s attention but his reaction was too late. The boy could see it now, no more Hiccup the Useless, the other Vikings of his small village were going to respect him and treat him in the way they should have before. He was no longer going to be the bane of their island. But all those expectations were shattered as a man came out of nowhere, jumping into the air to land mightily and clutch the monstrous pest but the bola was fired and it was sailing towards him. It was too late for the adolescent to warn him. Hiccup could only wince as the bola hit him instead of the dragon.

“Aagghhhh!!” The man bellowed as he was ensnared by the bola, his aerial surprise attack interrupted as he dropped onto the ground with a heavy _thud_.

If dragons could smirk, Hiccup would say the Monstrous Nightmare did just that. The dragon let out a roar, something that sounded like a signal and within a few minutes Hiccup watched other dragons swoop down and grab a sheep or two into their claws. He noticed how the dragons held the sheep firmly but their claws didn’t sink into the animals’ body. It was a question Hiccup was willing to find an answer to but he had other things to worry about―like the man bound thrashing on the ground for example. He knew he would only have an earful from this but he wasn’t one who would run away from something he was responsible of, so he ran towards the man. With his dagger in hand, the boy knelt by the bound Viking and he started to cut away the ropes. He apologized profusely, rambling about calibrations and taking into account every variable that could help improve his invention.

“Hiccup, enough.” A firm familiar voice told him. Interrupting his thoughts and the rapid words that poured out of his mouth, the auburn boy looked up and his eyes widened. His green eyes stared into startling gray ones. The bushy red beard decorated with braids hid the man’s mouth but the boy knew the lips were formed into a tight line. Hiccup’s brain was so focused on his invention he did not realize that the man he had hit with his bola thrower was none other than Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe, strongest of the Vikings and his hard to please father.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay inside and let us handle this?” his father asked him, a scowl evident in his rough features. The man stood, towering over the young boy who barely reached his chest. “What were you thinking?! What if that dragon had attacked you? I was tied with that― that―”

“Bola thrower,” Hiccup interjected looking down immediately as he met the steely eyes of his father.

“―contraption of yours.” Stoick finished. He let out a heavy sigh pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat. “I promised your mother I would protect you, that I wouldn’t let any harm come to you. But how can I do that if you _always_ disobey my orders?”

“I was only trying to help. It was a perfect opportunity! If you haven’t jumped out all of a sudden, that Monstrous Nightmare could have been bound and ready for kill.” Hiccup reasoned arms flailing. He didn’t know why a heavy feeling settled inside his heart when he said the word “kill”. Vikings and dragon were the worst of enemies, killing each other was a natural response. It had gone on for generations. He shouldn’t feel different about it. Besides, the dragons have wronged them, it was a logical move. So the teen ignored the bitter taste inside him.

“Are you saying I was at fault here?” the man’s gruff voice quivered with incredulity and anger. Seeing the crease on his father’s forehead and the fire in his eyes, Hiccup tried to salvage the situation.

“I-I didn’t mean it that way,” Hiccup stuttered. His hands ran through his unkempt auburn hair nervously, carefully formulating a sentence that would pacify his father. It was actually a no-brainer why Stoick had suddenly jumped out of nowhere. If he thought about it, his father probably saw him aiming at the dragon and knew it would end badly―either Hiccup misses and gets gobbled up by the Nightmare or he doesn’t miss but the dragon gets free and gobbles him up―so Stoick moved to save his son.

Hiccup gulped. He felt a sudden surge of defiance at the thoughts. Before he could even stop himself, the teen found himself saying, “You never gave me the chance to show what I could do. You assume that I would fail no matter what. I may not possess the natural skills of a Viking but I am still a Viking no less. It’s in my blood.” _I make up for my weaknesses with what I have, but you never had the heart to stop and see them for yourself._ Hiccup felt the hot tears wetting his cheeks and wiped them away with the sleeve of his green tunic. He didn’t realize that the other villagers who were fighting and keeping the dragon’s from stealing their food and supplies were slowly gathering around them.

Hiccup could feel the disappointed and annoyed looks on their faces. Their harsh words rang in his ears no matter how low they kept their voices and cut his heart and self-esteem like a newly sharpened knife. The teen balled his fists, trying his best to ignore them but the hundred pairs of eyes trained on him were burning his being.

If the large man was surprised, he didn’t show it. His face was sporting that disappointed scowl Hiccup had seen for as long as he could remember. “You proved yourself enough. Wherever you go disaster follows, our supplies are running low and with the elder predicting a harsh winter in wait for us in a few months, it would be hard to gather enough food for the whole village. If another raid like this happens, we’ll be starving before winter comes.” Stoick told him sternly. The auburn knew he was keeping his voice level, suppressing the anger that would coat it, sparing the boy from anymore grief of his inability to be useful in the community. “I want you to go straight home and think about what you’ve done, son.”

The man turned his back on him to address his people. Hiccup kept his head down and bit the bottom of his lip. The taste of iron coated his tongue and he knew he had bit too hard and a trickle of blood rolled down his chin. He heard his father’s booming voice promising to visit other neighboring tribes to help them get more stock for the season. His father turned to a blonde man that was easily his size and they exchanged a few words.

Gobber the Belch, the village’s best and only blacksmith and his mentor/sort-of-like-uncle/baby sitter walked towards him. The large man placed a comforting hand on Hiccup’s shoulder and ushered him to the direction of their house on the top of the hill that viewed the whole of their small village. The sea of people parted to let the young one and the man through. As they passed a group of teens, Hiccup was assaulted with their usual ammunition of blame and bullying.

“Nice move, _runt_. Definitely a great show of your master disaster skills,” a brunette with large beefy arms spat at him. Hiccup kept his eyes straight. He will not step down to the boy’s level. They may be blood related, but the only thing they have in common were their stubbornness and all Vikings possessed that which gave him little comfort. At least their relation wasn’t obvious; his cousin was nothing but a brute.

“You should’ve done what you were told and stayed inside like a good little boy,” one of the twins said. Her face formed into a sneer.

“Yeah, ‘coz good little boys do that.” The other twin seconded. Hiccup rolled his eyes at Ruffnut but didn’t say anything.

The other two teen’s stayed quiet but he could feel their eyes on him. The blonde male who towered over the group looked at him with an undecided look. His expression divided between pity and annoyance. The last with blonde braided hair shot him a look of disdain as she held her axe tightly. Probably wanting to chop him with it, but reconsidered since he wasn’t worth that much effort.

The trip back to his house was a quiet one. Gobber offered no words, understanding that Hiccup wanted to be left alone. The boy bid him farewell and shut the door immediately. He waited for Gobber to leave—the familiar sound of wood hitting ground and stone as the man hobbled away—before he grabbed his satchel and ran for the back door leading a path towards the forest.

If he was going to do some self-evaluation, he might as well do it in a place that didn’t remind him of his place in the village. It was sad to think that he found no comfort in his own house. There was no place he felt safe, appreciated or even loved. Well, maybe his father’s way of saying he loved him was keeping him alive. In other people’s eyes that was enough. And Hiccup thought so too. He had heard of stories from other tribes leaving the weak ones for dead in the sea or forest. Their fates, left in the hands of the creatures, spirits and gods that roamed the world. He was fortunate to still be alive. As much as he wished for more, Vikings rarely share their love even towards family. He should settle with the amount of affection he was receiving. He shouldn’t want more. It was enough.

He didn’t know how long he had been running. He just stopped when he realized he didn’t know this part of the forest. Despite that the sun had risen, it was dark there. The trees were tall and their branches filled with leaves blocked out the sun’s light and the sky. Hiccup was getting an eerie feeling. There was something unnatural about this part of the forest and it was getting him on edge. His eyes scanned the area, taking in any movements that would give off a sign of danger. He started to back away and return to the direction he had come from as cautiously as possible without showing his panic. He wasn’t looking where his feet stepped and the next thing he knew he was falling and darkness swallowed him up.

And that was how he found himself in this situation, lying on the ground with a dull aching. The hole he dropped from was too high up and it was closed. It was miraculous how he didn’t sustain any injuries from that fall. Well, he didn’t exactly fall _straight_ down. He remembered sliding, sharp turns made and the feeling of his body being pulled by some invisible force. The teen dusted himself up as he stood shakily from the ground. It was cold down here despite the absence of wind and he couldn’t see much of anything. He couldn’t shake the feeling that the thing lighting this place, no matter how small, was not the sun at all. It was silvery and it seems to suck away the color from everything. Hiccup’s breathing was starting to become erratic in pace as panic rose and soaked his being.

 _Where am I?_ he asked himself. It felt like he was no longer in Berk. The stone walls were cold and obsidian and stygian crystals jutted like stalactites and stalagmites while some decorated the walls, the light they casted only making the atmosphere in the mysterious place worse. (He was thankful that he didn’t happen to land on one of those making him a Viking-kebab) What should he do? It was certainly dangerous to stay here, he just knew it. But exploring and finding a way out posed risks too. What if something was waiting for him beyond these cramped walls? On the other hand, staying here would only give whatever was beyond an easier task of locating him. He had only two choices: stay and be found or go and possibly find an exit and be found by whatever lied ahead. They were just the same, both ending with him being dead. But doing something was better than nothing, so Hiccup chose the latter.

Hiccup clutched the strap of his satchel and started on his way to find an exit. At first, the boy thought he was being paranoid, but by the fourth time he noticed the shadows moving, Hiccup concluded that he was indeed being watched. There was that force again, tugging and pulling on him to go somewhere. He knew he should ignore it, but it was starting to bother him and without realizing his feet were moving on their own―bringing him to the place where the pulling force was coming from. Hiccup found himself in a wide room. It was big enough to house his whole village. The ceiling was high above his head like the sky and rocks of different heights and shapes jutted from the ground. They made walls casting shadows all over the place and stairs and bridges that looked like they lead to nowhere. Hiccup caught a glint above and he squinted to make sense of what it was. The boy gasped in terror as he realized they were cages hanging on the ceiling, the shadows concealing them. The size of them was enough to house a dragon. He had never seen anything like it, he was impressed at the same time horrified at the sight of them.

 _Who would build such things? And why?_ Hiccup wondered. The young Viking was snapped out of his thought as he felt the air grow heavy in the room. He felt long slender fingers slowly wrap on his shoulder, clutching him tightly and keeping him in place.

“ _Hmm, it seems I have a guest. It’s been a long time since I had someone in my domain, a human even. Interesting._ ” Hiccup knew that it was male. His voice sounded young and smooth but his words made no sense to the boy. He was speaking a different language—one Hiccup had no idea what. The boy let out a surprised yelp as he felt something seize his hands and he was suddenly hanging in the air, his arms raised and bound. Hiccup struggled but there was no use. He was caught and trapped. _Well, this day gets better and better,_ he groaned inwardly.

From the corner of his eyes, Hiccup saw the man eyeing him. They raked his clothed body giving him the feeling of slowly being stripped naked. Hiccup could feel his cheeks heating up, no one had looked at him in this way and he felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. The boy didn’t move his head to look at the man, it was like something was telling him not to unless said so. The man hummed, his eyes pleased at what he was seeing. He then moved and stopped in front of Hiccup, he moved his hand in a motion as if beckoning someone to come closer. The auburn felt himself being lowered, his face in line with the man’s.

The first thing that Hiccup noted was his striking golden eyes. He didn’t know why, but his mind thought: beautiful. The color was rich and bright, something he never saw in anyone else’s eyes before. Gray lined the edges, emphasizing the golden color that shone. His looks said that he was not older than twenty, but his eyes said otherwise. He was tall and slender, his face undeniably handsome. His skin was fair that faded into black—smooth and unblemished. It was a peculiar thing and Hiccup wondered how that could be possible. His night black hair was swept back and the cloak had a slit in front enough to get a peek of the toned chest hidden behind the material. Hiccup could feel his face reddening even more at how his mind described him and took into account every detail. This was unlike him. The man’s hand reached up to touch Hiccup’s chin, turning it here and there to check his face.

A smile stretched on his gray lips. He looked harmless, but Hiccup knew that was just a lie. This man was dangerous. He had him bound and lifted from the ground without even touching him. Hiccup was afraid. But he wasn’t afraid of the man, himself. The rapid thumping of his heart against his chest, his ragged breathing and the cold sweat travelling down him was not from fear of the man. It was fear of what he would do to him.

“ _Such a pretty face I must admit. Such uncommon fears for a child as well, but delicious nonetheless. I’m going to keep you._ ” The man mused clasping his hands together satisfied. His eyes were shining with delight.

“W-what?” Hiccup said confused. The man’s eyes widened a bit and an amused laugh came forth. Hiccup should get his brained checked. The man had restrained him and yet here he was admiring the sound of his laughter. _Maybe I hit my head from that fall or something. Great._

“ _You speak Norse. Indeed an unusual visitor._ ” Before Hiccup rolled his eyes in exasperation and asked if the man could speak his language, a pair of lips pressed against his. Hiccup stiffened eyes wide in surprise. He had always been curious how being kissed would feel. This was his first kiss and Hiccup found himself analyzing every detail carefully. It was fascinating how the man’s lips felt soft and a little warm despite the cold demeanor he exuded. Hiccup felt his heart beating faster and his body growing flush. The boy found himself closing his eyes as his head started to throb, was that supposed to happen? His mind felt like it was being filled and Hiccup groaned. The man, drew away but not before swiping his tongue at Hiccup’s bottom lip.

“Now can you understand me?” The man asked. Hiccup’s eyes snapped open and stared at the raven in disbelief. He was still speaking in that strange language, but unlike before Hiccup understood each word.

“How did that―” Hiccup stopped what he was saying as he realized he was answering in the man’s language. “Odin’s beard. What― How― Why―”

The man smirked, amused at his reaction. He shook his head and snapped his fingers and something wrapped around Hiccup’s mouth silencing him. The boy’s eyes widened even more―if that was possible―at the thing on his mouth. Hiccup glanced down at the material. _Shadows,_ his mind said amazed. Hiccup looked back up to meet the raven’s golden eyes. Somehow that explained his unusual complexion and the surroundings. Hiccup understood now. He wasn’t human and he had the ability to control shadows. Hiccup also had a guess that wasn’t the only thing to this man.

“I find it tedious to use your old language. So I decided to have you speak mine.” He explained in a bored tone.

“Oh.” Hiccup simply said. He could’ve scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment if his hands weren’t tied up. And speaking of his arms, he could feel them starting to ache from being raised this long. “Uhm can you. . .put me down now? It’s not like I could escape you know.”

The man raised a brow, his expression nonchalant. He waved his hand dismissively and Hiccup found himself unceremoniously dropped to the hard stone floor. “Can’t you at least warn me before doing that?” Hiccup said annoyed massaging the sore spot on his body that hit the floor first.

The man hmp-ed at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes and pushed himself up from the floor. When he turned to face the man, he found him leaning towards him. Hiccup’s breath hit the man’s skin and he could feel the man’s against his own. He was staring in golden pools and Hiccup’s mind started to weigh heavy with fatigue. Hiccup tried to fight to keep his eyes open even as sleep started to assault his system. But the boy was losing, his body went limp and tipped towards the man. He caught him in his arms and Hiccup’s head hit the man’s chest. Before his eyes closed and darkness took him, he heard the man’s words as he stroked the boy’s auburn locks.

“You’re strange. Let me taste more of that fear.”

 

**... -:- ... -:- ... -:- ...**

 

Seconds. Hours. Days. Months. Hiccup had long given up counting how long he had been trapped in this place. Nightmares vivid and memorable plagued him the moment the man had put him to sleep during their first meeting. He was curious he said. Fears manifested more clearly in dreams and he wanted to see and taste Hiccup’s fear. Pitch explained he had nothing to do about the nightmares. He may have influenced them but he didn’t cause them. Hiccup’s mind just can’t repress them anymore. His domain was impenetrable by dreamsand unlike the surface world and it was the reason why the boy had nightmares.

Hiccup didn’t need to push the man to tell him who and what he was. Hiccup reasoned that if he was going to be kept here, he should at least know who his captor was. The man gave a small smile, Hiccup understood that he was like a hamster (trader Johann had showed him one before) to the raven—small, weak, unprotected and very amusing. He obliged Hiccup’s wish and told him who he was.

He was Pitch Black, King of the Shadow Realm. Hiccup was right about him not being human. He was some-sort of spirit, a being that surpassed that of a human. There were others like him too, nature spirits and other creatures of myth and legend (at this Hiccup asked if trolls were real to which Pitch answered they were an annoying lot). Though Pitch didn’t tell him, Hiccup had a guess that the man leaned on the darker side of things (no pun intended). Hiccup asked about the dreamsand Pitch had mentioned and although he was reluctant, the man told him of a group called the Guardians. It was obvious that he had a certain growing distaste towards the group, something about ruining his plans. Hiccup also found out something very interesting about Pitch.

Unlike humans who get strength from eating food and drinking water. Pitch sustains himself by absorbing a person’s fear—tasting them as he says most of the time. He had also said that the more he was feared, believed in, the more powerful he gets. This was the purpose that Hiccup served. He was to be Pitch’s sustenance. Though Hiccup hated the fact that he was being treated as livestock, he really couldn’t hate Pitch for it. A man’s gotta eat right? If he was Pitch he would probably do the same. Besides, even if a bit demented, Hiccup was glad he could help out. He felt needed. He knew this was wrong, no matter how he tried to look at it. Getting the fear sucked out of you felt like getting your life drained away. The auburn knew there were risks at this. _Fear, when in severe amounts could lead to death._ His grandfather had told him once.

Hiccup knew he also couldn’t continue like this. He had to get back home. He and his father may not be on the best of terms, but they were still family. He knew he would be worried about him. How long has he been gone anyway? Time was difficult to tell here since the place doesn’t change and there were nothing that Hiccup could use to distinguish it.

He was lying on the floor staring up at the cage’s ceiling thinking when he heard the familiar click of a key in the lock. He didn’t need to look up to know it was Pitch. Hiccup slowly sat up from his position and leaned against the walls. Though he expected it, it still doesn’t change the fact that it hurt when Pitch’s shadow would have his arms pinned and bound to the cage’s bars.

“Was that really necessary?” Hiccup asked clearly annoyed. Pitch kneeled in front of him his smile revealing a sharp set of teeth.

“Haven’t you gotten used to it?” He raised a brow at him as his fingers trailed the boy’s clothes, lingering in certain places before going further. There was a point when Hiccup thought he was going to be raped, but Pitch proved him wrong as he never tried to undress him. He never touched him in his private places, but he explored the whole of him. His hands would usually stay on his arms and hands. It was kind of unbearable for Hiccup. Despite that Pitch had been doing this for quite a long time, Hiccup never got used to it. He would still blush and the places where Pitch touched him felt like lighted candles and the heat spread slowly.

“Oh yeah, I’m used to being slammed into walls and tied up while being touched.” His voice dripped with the usual sarcasm. He stared deadpan at Pitch.  He was confused when he saw the smirk on the Shadow King’s lips and his eyes widened as he realized too late what his words meant in another context.

“I knew I was right. Shall I touch you more Hiccup?” Pitch leaned closer, his face a breath away from Hiccup’s. The auburn looked down his ear’s flushing a bright pink.

“You know, I didn’t mean in that way.” The boy answered gulping. He hated it when Pitch gave a different meaning to his words. And the fact that he was this close didn’t make it any easier to keep himself from growing redder in the face.

“Sure you did.”

“I di—” Hiccup’s sentence was cut short as he felt fear spread around himself. Pitch had his hand placed a top his chest, fingers brushing against the skin on his exposed collarbone. He drew out Hiccup’s fears while the boy whimpered, his body trembling, his breathing labored and his heart hammering against his ribcage.

Pitch said he had unusual fears for someone so young like him. But for Hiccup it wasn’t. If you grew up in his village, you would fear the same things. The boy feared that he would end up being useless, nothing but a burden and a nuisance to everyone around him. He feared that he would not be recognized, that he would not be accepted in the tribe for who he is. Once when he was a child the older kids pretended that he was invisible, that he didn’t exist. They continued it for two years and it left the child scarred. He feared being abandoned. But most of all, he feared not being believed in.

Images of past memories flashed in his mind. His imagination constructed vivid scenarios that depicted each of his fears. It hurt to experience it over and over. This was cruel and wrong. It wasn’t something someone would normally do. But Pitch is just that. He wasn’t normal. He was more than that. He was an extraordinary being. He was special. He was amazing. Hiccup knew Pitch wasn’t all that bad. Every time Pitch would feed, it left Hiccup trembling, his face stricken with tears and during those moments, Pitch would release him from his bounds and gather the boy in his arms. Just like now.

Feeding time always felt like it lasted forever, when in fact it was only a few minutes but Hiccup was always relieved when it ended. He held onto Pitch like a lifeline. Pitch didn’t have any scent like others would, so Hiccup couldn’t associate him with anything he had smelled before. He just knew he was there. It reassured him that Pitch could be touched. That he was a solid figure, that he wasn’t just a shadow.

“Rest.” He said softly and stroked Hiccup’s hair. The teenager didn’t know if he imagined it but if felt more affectionate than his usual touches. The boy leaned into the hand, wanting to feel more of that.

He wasn’t sure if he imagined it. His brain was tired from the strain of being assaulted by his fears so he probably did. His eyes were closed and heavy, he no longer found the strength to crack his eye open so he just let it be. He just felt his back hitting something soft as he was placed gently on it. It was the first time after staying in the Shadow Realm that Hiccup had dreams. Sweet, wonderful dreams that brought a smile to his lips.

 

**... -:- ... -:- ... -:- ...**

 

“You know, you aren’t such bad guy Pitch.” Hiccup was no longer in a cage. He was sitting on a bed inside Pitch’s room. It wasn’t like he used it anyway. He said he didn’t need to sleep like humans did. He didn’t grow tired. Pitch just so figured to let Hiccup have it so it had some use. The boy thought otherwise.

Pitch sat on a huge stygian chair, his chin resting in his hand propped on the chair’s arm. He was watching Hiccup eat, his face spelling nothing but boredom. The Viking teen waited for the man to say something as his hands idly played with the thick soft furs topping the crystal bed. The young man sighed, “And what do you mean by that?”

“I mean, you act all evil but you really aren’t,” Hiccup answered his hands moving in accompaniment. Pitch cocked a brow at him, unconvinced of his argument.

“Hiccup, I feed on your fears. I’m keeping you away from your family and I’m harassing you. How does that make me not ‘such a bad guy’?”  The boy groaned and dropped his back on the bed.

“I wouldn’t call it ‘harassing’,” Hiccup said throwing his hands up for emphasis. “You don’t touch me in places that I don’t like being touched.” He grumbled puffing his cheeks in annoyance.

“And indeed you like to be touched,” Pitch chimed with a devious smirk. Hiccup threw one of his breads at the man who caught it by conjuring a tendril of shadow.

“My point is, you’re not as evil as you think you are.” He pointed out. “You could’ve killed me every time you feed on my fears.” His voice was soft and barely audible but his green eyes caught how Pitch had flinched at his words and knew he had heard him.

“Yes, I could’ve. . .”

“But you don’t. You keep me trapped in this realm but you take pretty well care of me too. Kind of better than back at home,” Hiccup laughed. He sat up from where he lied and looked at Pitch. “You’re kind and caring. I know you are because you know people’s fears more than anyone and you treat them accordingly. You just never got the chance to show it, until now.” He gestures to the older male sitting regally before adding, “I blame it on the fact that you stayed cooped up in this gloomy place for Odin knows how long.”

Pitch stared at him. He looked surprised at the boy’s words. Hiccup was growing uncomfortable in the man’s gaze and his unchanging expression. He could feel his cheeks start to heat up. “Would you mind stop staring at me?” he asked awkwardly looking away.

“You’re the first person in centuries to actually say that,” Pitch said. “Others would think you’re simply crazy.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Hiccup deadpanned rolling his eyes skyward. He shifted into a comfortable sitting position. “It’s not like fear is bad,” he started to say his hands gesturing. “It’s human nature to have fears. They always say that it needs conquering, but it actually doesn’t. People forget that fear is good. It tells you where the edge is. It teaches you to value things, it helps you see things that you need to overcome, it tells you to be stronger. And without fear, you won’t know what courage is.”

“Sadly, not a lot of people share your views.” Pitch sneered but it wasn’t directed at Hiccup and he knew that.

Hiccup pushed himself up off of the bed and approached Pitch. Without warning he hit the man on the arm, effectively making him glare at the boy. “That’s for you being an ass. You know, they would share my views about fears if you shared them yourself,” he chided him. He looked down and placed his hands on Pitch’s larger ones. “You may not have told me and you don’t need to, I can feel it from you every time you feed on my fears.” It was glimpses at first but Hiccup saw parts of Pitch’s memories. He experienced how Pitch felt during those moments. There was a lot of pain, sadness and fear. Pitch was good at hiding it and burying it. He channeled it through anger and hate towards everything around him.  He mentioned centuries, but Hiccup thought it was longer than that. There was reason why Pitch became like this, a reason for his existence like everything else. Years of solitude had tainted him and brought him into the darker side of fears. The uneven tone of blackness in his skin said so. There were moments when Pitch looked human and times when his skin turns an ashen color. He didn’t know how that happened, but Hiccup just knew Pitch wasn’t supposed to be this way.

“I know you’ve done really, really bad things but it’s not too late to change how things are now. You don’t want to be feared, you want to be believed in. And that’s why you hate the Guardians so much, whoever they are. It’s because you’re jealous of them because unlike you, they’re believed in.” Hiccup lifted his eyes to stare into Pitch’s golden ones trying hard not to drown into them. “I didn’t know who you were but I believed in you. You can be a Guardian of your own Pitch. You should protect the real meaning of having fears and not let it swallow the person.” Hiccup need not say it but he knew Pitch understood. _Don’t let fear overtake you._

“Why are you doing this?” This was the only time that Hiccup had seen Pitch break his façade. He no longer hid behind his nonchalance or indifference. Confusion swam in his beautiful golden eyes and Hiccup smiled at him. He prided himself for breaking through those walls.

The teen held onto the raven’s hands. Hiccup should not answer except with honesty. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup gathered his courage and answered, “I told you I could feel it when you feed on me. I don’t want you to keep housing that pain because I… I like… you.” He didn’t know to what extent this liking he had towards Pitch. He had only admired one person in his whole life and she was the only person in their whole island that could catch his attention in such a way. So he had no point of comparison. All he knew was he likes Pitch.

“You like me?” Pitch stared at Hiccup in disbelief. “After all I’ve done, you’re saying you like me?”

“Nah, I just saw you as a huge mosquito who sucks blood from me in a _really_ painful way.” Hiccup said waving his hand dismissively. “Like I said, you aren’t such a bad guy.”

“You’ve gone bonkers.” Hiccup gave the man another punch on the arm. Pitch could’ve easily dodged it but he was letting the boy hit him as much as he liked.

“So I’ve been told.” The teen gave him his crooked smile. “W-Will— Will you try though?” he shot him a hopeful look and the raven let out a breath.

“I can. But it won’t be easy. Not a lot appreciate my presence.” Pitch said reluctantly. He averted his eyes from Hiccup, but his answer was enough for the teen.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right here with you,” he reassured him. He gave his hands a squeeze. Pitch didn’t say anything but Hiccup knew he believed him when he squeezed back.

 

**... -:- ... -:- ... -:- ...**

 

He woke up to shouts of his name being called from a distance. Hiccup thought he was just dreaming but when he cracked his eyes open and blinked away the sleepiness, his body registered the unfamiliar sounds of the forest. He felt the cool grass against his finger tips and the wind caressed his cheeks. He looked up and saw the moon shining its light on him. His green eyes took in the clearing and the trees around him. The fog that settled in his mind immediately cleared away as he analyzed what his eyes were seeing. He was no longer in the Shadow Realm. He was back in the surface. The questions that started to rise one by one in his head were silenced as he heard his name from somewhere deep in the forest.

Hiccup felt strange. It had been a long time since he heard anything else other than the sound of metal, his feet hitting the stone floor, their breathing and Pitch’s voice. No other sound was present in the Shadow Realm except those. He didn’t know how he got here but it was probably Pitch’s doing. Hiccup had thought that Pitch was going to keep him in his realm for the rest of his mortal life, but it seems that he was wrong about him once again.

Out of the tree line, Stoick stepped out. His eyes widened when he saw Hiccup sitting in the middle of the clearing looking disoriented. The man rushed towards his son, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.

“C-Can’t breathe dad,” Hiccup patted his father’s arm to release him. Stoick complied but held the small teen by his shoulders and his gray eyes roamed his son’s body inspecting for any damage. Seeing that his son was in perfect condition, the man let out a sigh that he did not realize he was holding.

“What happened to you?” Stoick asked worriedly. “You’ve been missing for three days, I thought— I thought I lost you like your mother.”

“I’ve only been missing for three days?” Hiccup said gaping. He couldn’t believe it. It felt longer than that. He swore he was with Pitch for months, but he couldn’t be sure since there was no way of telling time in his domain.

“Are you all right? You’re not hurt? And where’ve you been all this time?” Hiccup was getting overwhelmed from the amount of attention he was giving him. He knew his disappearance would worry his father, but he did not expect this.

“Yeah, I’m alright…. And I don’t remember where I was. I just woke up here.” It was going to be problematic if he told his father he accidentally came into an immortal being’s dwelling place. It was even harder to explain that he had now become friends with someone who can manipulate shadows and feeds on fear. Lying was the easier thing to do.

Stoick didn’t ask anymore and pulled him up to his feet without much force. He placed a protective hand on his son’s shoulder ushering him towards the direction where he came from. Hiccup spotted the lighted torches of the party that accompanied his father to find him. They looked happy and relieved to see that their chief’s son has returned. His father must’ve worried his people and Hiccup felt a little guilty for causing that.

As they walked back to their village, Hiccup looked back to the clearing where he had woken up. It was almost impossible to see unless you knew what you were looking for. In the shadows, the auburn teen saw a figure of a tall slender male standing looking at him. Golden eyes watched him as he went further away, Hiccup slightly raised his hand to the figure. It wasn’t farewell. He caught the glint of the Shadow King’s teeth as he smiled to him and Hiccup returned it with his own. Before anyone gets suspicious, Hiccup turned his head to where he was walking to. He didn’t know what came over Pitch to suddenly decide about letting him go, but he had a feeling it was something good. Hiccup knew he would still see Pitch again. He knew that Pitch will always keep an eye on him from the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random input. When I was writing this, I was imagining a younger version of Pitch and while I was re-reading the finished work about a two months later, I find myself seeing Tadashi Hamada playing a young Pitch. I don't know how that happened but my mind just did that. So I tried checking out a few photos that I have of Pitch and Tadashi and well, I saw that they do have a few similarities in their facial features at certain angles. It's just my opinion though. So, don't get too affected and start flaming me.


End file.
